Sangre Verde
by Chacalanime
Summary: La vida de un chico que solo sentía odio por todo estaba a punto de cambiar para siempre. Hulk es un gigante peligroso,pero por suerte la inteligencia no es su punto fuerte,pero y si eso cambiase. Un ser con una fuerza casi infinita y capaz de idear planes. Sería capaz de conquistar el mundo, al menos con la ayuda de cierto Dios de los engaños. Historia con un OC


Buenas este es mi primer fic de Los Vengadores, asique no sean demasiado duros conmigo XD. Creo que puedo hacer una buena historia.

**Capitulo 1: De hombre a bestia**

Algunos meses habían transcurrido desde lo sucedido con Loki,pero ahora todo volvía a la normalidad y cada cual había retomado su camino para quizás no encontrarse nunca más. Steve Rogers había iniciado un viaje para intentar adaptarse a este extraño y nuevo mundo,Thor había vuelto a Asgard para que Loki recibierá su castigo,en cuanto a Natasha y Ojo de Halcón,poco se sabía de ellos. Los unicos que habían permanecido en contacto habían sido el multimillonario Tony Stark y el simpatico Doctor Banner,trabajando juntos en la torre de los Vengadores.

-¡Odio el instituto!,lo odio con todas mis fuerzas,todos esos imbeciles con sus chulerias y sus arrogancias- La juventud no debería de ser tan pesimista,sin embargo cuando posees un coeficiente intelectuar que supera a la media y te ves atrapado con un grupo de inectos a los que consideras inferiores y de los cuales eres el blanco de sus bromas todo cambia o al menos así era para este chico. Meil Mo,un chico moreno con el pelo corto y de punta,de estatura media,ojos marrones y un peculiar odio hacia todo. Acababa de cumplir los 18 años pero nada había cambiado para él. La vida le trataba mal antes y después de cumplir la mayoria de edad,mas todo ahora estaba a punto de cambiar.

Dentro de la torre de los Vengadores un recuperado Tony Stark hablaba con el Dr Banner,este parecía estar de buen humor,lo que significaba que Hulk no lo estaba.

-Dejemos las cosas claras,¿quieres que te de una muestra de mi ADN para intentar con nanotécnologia separar de la cadena de doble helice los fragementos alterados por la radiación Gamma?- El hombre hizo una mueca mientras se reía pero Tony parecía hablar en serio

-Sí,es exactamente lo que te he dicho,mi compañia tiene suficiente técnologia para ello,solo tienes que meterte los bichitos dentro y ellos se encargaran de destruir el virus malo- Dijo mientras simulaba el tamaño de los ``bichitos´´ con sus manos

-Ya,bichitos. Te refieres a bots del tamaño de una célula que han de poseer un microprocesador treinta veces más pequeño que la cabeza de un alfiler- Hizo una pausa- Y supongo que quieres que destruyan a un ``virus´´ que posiblemente sea la criatura más peligrosa que ha pisado esta tierra si se puede llamar pisarla ya que con más de 400 kg de puro músculo todo lo que queda bajo su enorme pie es machachado- A medida que hablaba se acercaba al otro hombre y para cuando terminó ya se encontraba al lado de su oreja,este solo tragó saliva

-Al menos podemos intentarlo- Bruce sonrió mientras se apoyaba sobre una mesa de su laboratorio cientifico,aquel hombre era bastante peculiar,era listo,pero demasiado presumido y a veces su cabezoneria no le dejaba ver sus errores. Aun así,Bruce estaba orgulloso de llamarlo amigo

-De acuerdo te daré una muestra,si funciona. Podras usar a tus bichitos conmigo- Ambos sonrieron. Aunque aquello no duraría mucho,Tony no solía cometer muchos errores y cuando lo hacia no solían ser muy grandes pero estaba a punto de cometer quizás el mayor de su vida,hacer que aquella persona se enfadase.

-Bien pues entonces dejame sacarte la sangre- Sacó una aguja y antes de que Banner pudiese decir nada se la clavó en el brazo,la sangre empezó a salir

-¿Qué haces?- Dijo el doctor alterado

-Vamos,necesito una muestra de sangre de él y para ello tienes que enfadarte

-¡No Tony sabes que eso no es buena idea!- El profesor empezó a volverse verde

-Relajate,en cuanto la cabeza de ese grandullón toque el techo ambos quedaremos dormidos por el gas del sueño- La transformación se llevó a cabo,el empresario soltó a la bestia,sin embargo esta no tocó el techo,sino que se pusó de rodillas mientras le miraba con rabia

-Con eso no contaba yo- Antes de que pudiese hacer nada la criatura se lanzó contra él y aunque pudo esquivar la embestida, esta consiguió atravesar la pared del edificio y comenzó a caer en picado hacia abajo

-Creo que necesitaré la armadura- dijo y desapareció entre los pasillos mientras la nueva ventana de la estructura se cerraba antes de que más cosas salieran volando por el vórtice de aire.

Segundos antes,el chico anteriormente nombrado había salido del instituto y se dirigía a su casa,pero al parecer hoy los payasos del instituto tenían otros planes para él. Llevaban persiguiendole desde que había salido y el chico ya estaba cansado

-¿Qué quereis?- Dijo mientras se daba la vuelta,los chicos sonrieron

-Nada solo jugar contigo,¿quieres venir a jugar con nosotros?- El chico pudó ver en un escaparate de una tienda que uno de ellos llevaba un par de globos con un liquido extraño dentro en las manos y otro tenía un bate. Estaba claro que en ese juego solo ellos se divertirían. Asique el chico se encontraba ante una decisión que marcaría su vida,enfrentarse a esos idiotas o correr y rezar para que no le pillarán. Eligió la segunda y comenzó a correr todo lo que pudó,no era mal deportista y con un poco de suerte podría dejarles atrás.

-¡Se escapa!- Su perseguidores también empezaron a correr detras suya,rápidamente llegaron al final de la calle,el edificio que hacia esquina era la torre de los Vengadores y aqui fue donde cometió su segundo error,dobló la esquina sin mirar mientras desde arriba algo caía con fuerza contra el suelo. El chico solo pudó gritar antes de verse aplastado por un gran número de piedras que antes formaban parte de la torre. Por supuesto sus perseguidores,no hicieron nada,solamente dieron la vuelta y comenzaron a correr asustados por la mole que ahora estaba en medio de la calle. Esta miraba a las personas que pasaban por allí,parecían aterrorizadas pero no por él. Hulk podría tener poca cabeza,pero seguía teniendo un corazón y algo le decía que había echo algo que no debía. Se dio la vuelta para ver aquello de lo que la gente tenía tanto miedo y vio un brazo que asomaba de entre todas las piedras. Había sido por su culpa,él no quería que eso pasará y mostrando sentimientos se acercó a las rocas y sacó al chico de entre ellas. Este estaba vivo pero muy malherido,al menos un par de huesos rotos podían versele a simple vista y estaba perdiendo rápidamente sangre.

-Hombrecillo no muere por Hulk,Hulk no querer- Dijo al chico que apenas era consciente de lo que pasaba. Si el monstruo quería salvar su vida,debía de hacer algo ahora pero estaba perdiendo mucha sangre. Además del brazo del hombre verde también salía algo de sangre. Normalmente su poder de curación hubiera cerrado rápidamente la herida,pero al haberle atacado cuando aún era Banner hacia que le costará un poco más curarse. Por unos segundos se quedó mirando su sangre y la del chico,como intentando pensar en algo ya vivido y así lo hizo. Recordó entonces que una vez Banner salvó la vida de su prima con sangre suya,quizás podría salvar también la vida de este chico. De un salto volvió a entrar por la ventana echa por él. Esta se estaba recostruyendo pero volvió a romperla mientras el chico gritaba de dolor por que al haberle movido,sus huesos también lo habían echo. Una vez dentro,el gigante se agachó para no tocar el techo recordando lo que había dicho el tipo de la armadura y con mucho cuidado dejó al chico en el suelo mientras buscaba la muestra de sangre.

El chico estaba cada vez en peor estado pero todavia estaba consciente y poco a poco empezaba a ver algo mejor lo que a su alrededor pasaba. Por fin,su compañero de más de dos metros encontró la pequeña jeringuilla que contenía su ADN y con mucho cuidado,cosa poco habitual en alguien que era conocido por destruir todo, la cogió y se la acercó a Meil. Este solo veía lo que pasaba esperando que aquel ser acabará con él. Pero no era así,el gigante estaba ofreciendole aquel instrumento con el líquido verde y parecía decirle que se lo clavará en el brazo. Si aquello era lo que quería quizás debía probarlo,letamente y con mucho esfuerzo movió el brazo que no tenía roto ya que este había quedado por fuera de los escombros y se dispusó a hacerse con la jeringuilla mientras todo se volvía borroso debido a la falta de sangre. Sin embargo antes de que pudiese cogerla un tipo con armadura golpeó a la bestia llevandosela volando por fuera de la torre,la jeringuilla cayó al suelo a escasos centimetros de él. Con gran esfuerzo este intentó hacerse de nuevo con la sangre,pero cada vez se sentía más cansado y poco a poco sentía como su alma quería abandonar su cuerpo. Estaba a punto de darse por vencido cuando al fin consiguió agarrar la jeringuilla,no sin un enorme dolor por el esfuerzo y con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban se la clavó en su otro brazo. Tras lo cual cerró los ojos esperando la muerte.

Mientras aquello ocurría los dos vengadores que antes estaban allí con él estaban arreglando sus diferencias.

-¡¿Por qué hombre de metal golpea Hulk?!- Preguntó la bestia bastante alterado mientras Tony seguía llevandole volando

-¿Por qué? Bueno tengo muchos motivos pero el principal es que alguien como tú no puede andar suelto por New York,¿lo entiendes?- La voz de Tony parecía un poco ida, y así era por que lo que más le preocupaba ahora era ganar tiempo hasta que consiguiese sacarle de la gran ciudad. Ya había llamado a los otros vengadores,Hulk suelto podía ser una gran amenaza y necesitaría ayuda para tranquilizarle. Hbaía sido muy tonto por su parte enfadarle,si hubiera querido hubiera podido destrozar toda la calle,pero no lo hizo. Volvió dentro de la torre.¿ Por qué? Quizás le estaba buscando a él.

-¡No,eres tú el que no entiende! ¡Hulk tenía que salvar a hombrecillo!,ahora...¡Hulk furioso!- Antes de que el otro pudiese hacer nada,la mole giró sobre si mismo para agarrar la cabeza de Ironman con su enorme mano y la lanzó contra el suelo con una fuerza bestial.

-¡Mierda!- El hombre de acero intentó estabilizar su vuelo,pero no lo consiguió y chocó bruscamente contra el asfalto.

-Vaya y yo que acaba de pintar la armadura- Dijo,a la vez que empezó a limpiarsela,esta se había rayado con el golpe. Entonces pensó en lo afortunado que había sido caer sin dar a ningún coche en una calle en la que solía haber bastante tráfico,de todas formas los daños serían de unos 5.000 dólares por el pequeño cráter de su caida y no tardarían en aumentar si Hulk quería jugar con él. Por supuesto eso lo tendría que pagar su empresa y todo gracias a su genial idea de enfadar a Banner. Comenzó entonces a avisar a la gente que se encontraba cerca para que empezase a correr.

-¡Rápido vayanse!,todo esta controlado- Justo entonces una enorme sombra se posó sobre su cabeza,al ver que el sol se había ido el vengador miró hacia arriba

-Oh,Oh- Pudó decir antes de verse aplastado por aquella enorme masa de radiacción gamma que aprovechó para darle un potente puñetazo que,junto con su caida,los hundió a ambos en medio de la calle provocando un pequeño temblor en la manzana.

-Aaaaag- Fue lo unico que dijo la bestia antes de comenzar a golpear una y otra vez la armadura del amigo de su alter ego.

-¡Ordenador!- Dijo mientras todos los sistemas volvían a encenderse de nuevo a la vez que recibía un golpe tras otro comenzando a hundirse en medio del asfalto y comenzado a abollar la dura armadura. No pudo evitar pensar de nuevo en los daños,ahora ya superaban los 15.000 dólares y seguían subiendo con cada golpe. Por fin,todos los sistemas se recuperaron y con uno de sus repulsores consiguió lanzar a Hulk fuera del agujero,este chocó contra un Ford Mondeo que estaba abandonado en medio de la calle. Ironman salió volando del cráter y se posó lentamente en el suelo mientras Tony seguía calculando los daños que ahora ya superaban los 25.000 por el coche que habían roto. A su vez en el otro lado de la calle Hulk se levantaba y lentamente se colocaba en frente de su,antes compañero en los Vengadores,ahora rival.

-¿Cómo estan los escudos y la energía?- Preguntó el multimillonario mientras seguía viendo en frente suya a la enorme mole que no tardaría en lanzarse contra él.

-Los escudos estan al 60%,la energía aún supera el 90%- Bien,los daños que le había causado el gigante verde no habían sido demasiado grandes,sin embargo con los escudos casi a la mitad tendría que andarse con cuidado. El hombre dentro de la armadura analizó la situación. Se encontraba en medio de una calle bastante importante de NY,delante suya se encontraba una de las mayores amenazas del mundo,ahora bastante enfadado,tanto que podía sentir su ira desde aqui. Además su armadura estaba dañada y no había ningún vengador cerca que le echase una mano. ¿El resultado? Una enorme cantidad de dinero que su compañia tendría que pagar para arreglar las calle.

-¡Tú pagar por la vida de hombrecillo!- Los músculos de su torso se tonificaron,estaba claro que la ira le estaba dando cada vez más fuerza.

-No sé de lo que hablas,pero si es lo que quieres...Pues ven a por mí- Hulk soltó un enorme grito mientras se lanzaba contra Ironman,este a su vez hizo lo mismo lanzandose a por el hombre de verde,el verdadero combate entre esos dos,había comenzado.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000000

Esto es todo por ahora,sí lo he dejado en la parte más interesante pero si gusta a la gente no tardaré en continuarlo. En fin dejar vuestras reviews y gracias por leerlo.


End file.
